Shadows of Spring
by rbvictor
Summary: A year after the events of the movie Elsa is reunited with an old friend. As questions about his past arise friendships are tested. May contain Elsa X OC latter on. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning! I do not own Frozen or any of its characters. I just watched the movie a few days ago and had the inspiration to write this story. The first few chapters might be short but they will get longer further into the story. Now without further delay; on with the show!**

_The first day of spring the year before Anna's accident_

"Slow down Jarek!" A young Elsa exclaimed as she chased after her friend.

"Hurry Elsa, it's about to start!" Jarek said looking back over his shoulder. He was about the same age as Elsa and had emerald-green eyes and light brown hair. The two friends ran outside to the courtyard which was covered in snow from the winter.

"Wait for it…. Now!" Jarek exclaimed as the sun's rays started to melt the snow. As they watched snowdrop flowers started to grow all over the courtyard. Jarek picked one and handed it to Elsa.

"Even spring pays tribute to winter." Jarek said smiling as he handed the flower to Elsa. Suddenly Anna ran over.

"Hey Jarek, your father is looking for you." Anna said as she came to a stop.

"Thanks Anna." Jarek said with a sigh as he started walking back towards the castle. As he walked away his hands glowed green briefly and it started to rain. Elsa and Anna ran back inside just in time to hear the argument.

"What's this I hear about you using your powers?!" Jarek's father, the king's advisor, shouted.

"It was only for a second." Jarek relied quietly.

"I told you never to use your powers again! Do you want me to lose my job?!" Jarek's father exclaimed. "You've left me no choice son. I'm sending you to the Southern Isles first thing tomorrow morning." Jarek's father walked away without waiting for his son's opinion. After he left Elsa and Anna walked over to Jarek.

"I guess this is goodbye then." Jarek said unable to look Elsa in the eye as he walked away.

_The next morning at the docks_

"Do you really have to leave?" Anna asked as she and her sister came to say goodbye.

"I don't have a choice Anna." Jarek replied. "You and Elsa will be fine without me."

"I've got a present for you." Elsa said sadly as she handed Jarek a snowdrop that was frozen in a block of ice. "It's something to remember us by."

"Thanks Elsa." Jarek said smiling slightly. "I'll be back someday, I promise." And with that he stepped on the boat. Elsa and Anna watched as the ship sailed out of sight.

"It's time to go inside Elsa. It looks like a storm is moving in." Anna said after sitting at the docks for nearly and hour after Jarek left.

"Alright Anna." Elsa said taking one last look at the sea.

_Later that night_

"Elsa, we need to talk." The king said as he and the queen entered their daughter's room.

"What wrong?" Elsa asked.

"There was an accident." Elsa's father said sadly pulling the frozen snowdrop from behind his back. "This was the only trace of Jarek they could find. I'm sorry Elsa."

**That all for now but tune in next week for chapter 2. If anyone has any questions or suggestions feel free to message me. **


	2. The Spring Festival

**Warning! I don't own Frozen or any of its characters. I only own my OC Jarek. Now on with the show!**

_The spring after the events of the movie, on the day of the spring festival_

Elsa awoke to the sound of her sister pounding on her door.

"Wake up Elsa, just because you're the queen doesn't mean you can sleep all day." Anna said through the door. "Come on we still have to finish the preparations for the festival tonight."

"I'll be out in a minute." Elsa said as she got out of bed. She proceeded to walk to her window and watched as the villagers rushed to get everything ready for tonight. The spring festival was a time to celebrate the revival of the land after winter but for Elsa it held a different meaning. The festival was a constant reminder of her friend Jarek's demise as it fell on the day his ship was lost at sea. Elsa couldn't help but glance at the frozen flower on her dresser and remember his promise to return, a promise that could never be fulfilled.

_On a mountain overlooking the kingdom_

A man dressed in a green cloak stood next to a withering tree looking down at the kingdom.

"Ah Arendelle," The figure said looking down at the kingdom. "You haven't changed a bit."

The figure began the journey down the mountain leaving behind a sturdy green oak tree.

_That night at the festival_

"I can't believe were finally hosting the spring festival in the castle again!" Anna exclaimed looking around the ball room. Suddenly Kristoff walked over.

"May I have this dance Anna?" Kristoff asked smiling.

"Of course." Anna said returning the smile. Elsa watched as the two danced across the room. She couldn't believe how much the Arendelle had changed in the last year. Between the exposal of her powers and assuming the throne she was almost overwhelmed by her new-found responsibilities. If not for her friends she wouldn't know what to do. Suddenly the ball room doors burst open and a figure in a green cloak emerged. When he lowered his hood Elsa just able to make out his shaggy brown hair and a scar went over his piercing green eye on the right side of his face through the crowed of people staring at him.

"Well don't just stand there." He exclaimed with a surprisingly gentle voice. "This is a party after all!" and with that the band started playing again. Elsa couldn't help but watch as the man joined in the festivities. Everywhere he went the people seemed happier and, though Elsa wasn't sure, it looked as if the flowers placed throughout the room as decorations for the party seemed to grow larger and more vibrant as he went by. Elsa was so mesmerized watching him dance around the room that she didn't even notice Anna walk over.

"I haven't seen him around before." Anna said startling her sister. "And yet I get the feeling I know him from some where."

"I don't think he's from the village." Elsa said recovering.

"Look he's coming this way." Anna said as the man started walking towards them. He stopped in front of Elsa.

"Would the Queen be so kind as to join a weary traveler in a dance?" He asked holding out his hand. Now that he was up close Elsa realized that Anna was right, he did look familiar. She just couldn't think of where she had seen him before.

"I would be honored." Elsa said taking his hand. She couldn't help but stare into his emerald-green eyes as they danced and wonder what it was about him that seemed so familiar.

"You still haven't figured it out yet have you?" He said with a laugh that she couldn't help but think she had heard before.

"I'll give you a hint." He said smiling as he led her to the nearest flower-pot. He waved his hand over the soil and as she watched snowdrop flowers began to grow and bloom right before her eyes.

"I said I'd be back didn't I?" He asked softly as he handed her a flower. "And I always kept a promise."

"Jarek." Elsa said with disbelief.

**We all know you saw that one coming. Jarek's back, but what does the future have in store for these old friends? Tune in next week for the next installment of The Shadows of Spring. Feel free to review or message me with any questions or suggestions. **


End file.
